Put Me back on My Horse
by luckiclover317
Summary: In the last episode, Lorelei asks a ranting Luke to marry her, and Rory is living in her grandparent’s pool house. What is next for the Gilmore girls?
1. Phobias and Proposals

In the last episode, Lorelei asks a ranting Luke to marry her, and Rory is living in her grandparent's pool house. What is next for the Gilmore girls?

"Hey!" Luke cried in frustration "I ask the question! Guys propose!"

Lorelei still couldn't really believe what had came out of her mouth. "Fine then, propose"

"Well, it's no good now!" And Luke left the diner in an angry roar.

* * *

The pool house was stifling Rory. She was pretty sure she was claustrophobic. On an impulse, Rory grabbed her keys and her phone.

Her mind and her hands were wavelengths apart. She didn't even realize where she was going, until she pulled into a driveway.

"Hello?" His voice sounded groggy. Rory realized it was eleven at night, and he was probably asleep.

"Hi, it's Rory. I'm sorry I woke you up, but I just… needed to talk to somebody."

He seemed more alert, but maybe she was imagining it. "Rory, hi, where are you?"

Was it possible to love the way someone said your name? "In your driveway."

He laughed quietly. "I'll be out in a sec."

She got out of the car when she saw him. "Dean, Hi." She realized she could have said something less vague.

"Rory, hey. What's wrong?"

"I quit Yale." She had to get it out in the open.

"You what? Rory, why?"

She was going to cry any second now. "I was working as an intern for Logan's dad at his newspaper office, and he said I didn't have what it takes and I couldn't believe it," She was getting frantic now, "it's what I've wanted my whole life, and now he says that I don't have the drive and I realized that I don't. I'm a complete failure, and I've been chasing this pretend fantasy."

"Rory!" Dean grabbed her shoulders to stop her from pacing. "Rory, stop! How could you think that you're a failure just because what one asshole thinks? How the hell does he know? And what makes him the judge of all this?"

Rory looked away from his brown eyes. "He's right! I don't know how I got this far, I don't have any drive and I'm not aggressive enough, he's just right! He owns twenty newspapers, he knows!"

"No, Rory, he doesn't know. He doesn't know you, or how smart and great you are. How did you get into Yale in the first place if not out of talent? How did you get into Chilton late, and end up valedictorian?" Dean wrapped his arms around her, and she sunk into them, just like she did a long time ago; and suddenly, everything was okay.


	2. And Coffee Makes Three

And Coffee Makes Three

Lorelei paced outside the diner, unsure what would happen. But one look at Kirk sipping _her_ coffee, and she was sitting at the counter.

"Oh, hey." Obviously, Luke didn't think she would come in here. He was more surprised when Lorelei leaned over and kissed him.

"Come here." Luke grabbed Lorelei's hand, coffee mug and all. "What about my coffee?" She whined in protest. He dragged her behind a tree.

"What?" She asked.

"Where are we?" Luke asked straight on.

"We are by the Main Square, behind a tree that is getting leaves in my ha-"

Luke groaned and glared at her. "In our _relationship_ Lorelei"

She smiled. Her mission in life was clear when she had first met Luke; Make Him Angry. The relationship hadn't changed the mission, only stopped him from refusing to serve her.

He tried again. "Where do you want to be? Are we going to get married?"

"I think we should wait a little bit, before we get married I mean. With this whole thing Yale with Rory, maybe right now wouldn't be right."

"I agree."

"I would love to marry you. Think of all the good food!"

Luke looked up to the sky. "_Please_ give me patience with her."

Lorelei didn't care. "What about kids? Or a dog, can we get a dog? We can name him Waldo!"

"The only other person, or animal, in our relationship is coffee."

"As long as you make it." And she kissed him.

"So we're good? Us two?" Luke questioned.

Lorelei held the coffee mug in between them.

"And Coffee makes three."

They had drove in Rory's car to the park, and talked.

"Why do you care so much?" She had asked him.

"Because you didn't want me to leave school; you pushed me to stay, now I'm pushing you."

He had kissed her, and she had been happy. She had been happier then when she was with Logan, or with anybody.

"You'll always be my Rory." He had whispered in her ear.

Her heart had swelled when he said that.

"You'll always be my Dean." She whispered back.

Her heart had pulled a Grinch. She could swear it had gotten a thousand times bigger over the last twenty-four hours. It would be nice if everything was alright. She drove to the pool house, foot heavy on the accelerator.

Richard was surprised when Rory burst into his office.

"Grandpa, did you take me off Yale's student list yet?"

"Not yet. I can do it right now, if you like." He picked up his phone.

"No, don't do it. I'm not finished with them yet." She smiled and left the house.

"Emily! Emily!" Richard bellowed.

"Richard, please do not yell-"

"She's back! Rory's back!" He hugged Emily.


	3. Packing Up, Moving Out

* * *

"Ah, the last box." A triumphant Dean called to Rory. 

"Finally! I'm trying hard not to remember that I just _un_packed two days ago."

"Think of it as a vacation."

"Goodbye Hawaii!" Rory kissed him quickly before grabbing a box to load into Dean's truck.

"Does your mom know what you're doing?" Dean asked as he loaded another box into the truck.

Rory turned to get another box. "No. We had sort of a fight three days ago, and I haven't talked to her yet."

"You should. Lorelei would love this. Call her."

"But we're pack-"

"Hey, I'm buff. I can do it. Go call her." Dean interrupted.

* * *

"Hi, Mister." Lorelei sang as she entered the diner. 

Luke grunted in response, then kissed her, before returning to Kirk's order.

"I don't think that's right."

"What's not right, Kirk?"

"You kissing her in the diner."

Luke sighed. "We are in a relationship, Kirk. That is what you do in a relationship."

"But what if the customers don't want to see your relationship? What if Lulu and I went around kissing in front of people?"

Luke started to get angry. "Kirk! It's my diner! I'll do what I want!" Luke turned and walked to the counter, where Lorelei sat, watching the scene, and pouting.

"What?" Luke asked.

"If we're in a relationship, when are we going on a date? Quoting you, that is what you do in a relationship."

Luke played along. "Well, I'm not sure, but how about next month? I'm free then."

Lorelei propped her elbow on the table, finger resting on her chin in mock concentration. "Eh, I'm booked. The month after that? Wait, I'm booked then too-"

"I'll pick you up Saturday night at your house. You want, coffee right?"

"Is this an alternate universe, in which Gilmore's don't like coffee?"

He grabbed her coffee cup. "Here. You want pancakes too?"

"We don't like pancakes either in this alternate universe?"

Luke handed her a plate, and kissed her. "See you Saturday." He returned to Kirk.

Lorelei's phone rang moments later. Luke turned around and glared. She glared right back as she grabbed her phone.

"Hello, welcome to the Alternate Universe."

"Mom?"

"Hi Rory. Haven't talked to you in a while! Or was that in the other universe?"

"I'm not sure. But in this universe, this daughter needs help unpacking."

"Where are you going?" Lorelei tried not to get her hopes up.

"Back to Yale."

"That's fantastic!" Luke looked questionably at Lorelei. "She's going back to Yale!" She whispered with the phone covered. Lorelei turned back to Rory. "But are you still registered in Yale's student census thingy?"

"Grandpa never made the call getting me out, so I'll have some catching up to do in all my classes, but I think I can do it."

"You did it at Chilton. Plus you're my daughter, no matter what universe we're in, we can do anything. I'll meet you at your dorm?"

"That's great. We're almost there. Talk to you soon, bye."

"We?" Lorelei asked the dead phone.

* * *

**I have a lot of time on my hands, so these chapters will go upfast. I just had to make this story after I read some of the 'Trory' stories. I HATE Tristian. He was always obnoxious, and all the girls just liked him cause he was Chad m, not because of his charecter. I don't think he'll ever come back into the episodes. I don't like Jess or Logan either, I like Dean. They have GOT to end up together! Anyways,hope you like the chapter. New one will probably be up in two to three days.**


	4. The Beginning of the End

Rory handed the phone back to Dean.

"Happy?" she asked, trying to pout.

"Very. And so are you." His smiled quickly melted her would-be pout.

"Well, I'm not Tom Cruise yet, but I'm getting there. Now enough chitchat, let's load these stupid things!"

Dean sighed and walked back to the pool house. The two continued packing things into cardboard boxes and loaded them into the truck.

"Have no fear, Wonder Woman is here!" Rory and Dean turned to see Lorelei standing in the doorway, with her hands on her hips.

"We're saved!" Rory ran and hugged her mother.

"Hello, dear daughter. Now stand back and let me do my work." Rory moved to the side, allowing Lorelei's eyes to fully see Dean.

"Oh, Dean." Lorelei recovered quickly "Hi!" She threw Rory a questioning look.

"Hi, Lorelei." He smiled graciously. "Where's you cape?"

"At the cleaners. Superheroes get dirty, you know. Except my dear friend Mr. Arm & Hammer, somehow he is always clean." Lorelei picked up boxes as she talked. "Now, where do these go?"

Rory pointed outside. "Dean's truck."

Lorelei saluted with her free hand and marched out into the clear morning. Rory watched her, and turned to see Dean staring at her.

"What?"

"I'm just…glad you're here." Dean amswered.

"Well, it's kinda my place." Rory looked confused.

"No, just…what are we?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm Rory, and you're Dean."

"No, no. Are we dating? Are we just friends?"

Lorelei figured she'd go back out to the truck and leave them alone. She liked Dean still after all this time; he was perfect for Rory, but what about Logan?

Rory thought about it as she taped up a box. She had to keep her hands moving to show she wasn't shaking.

"I don't think…I ever-got over you." The words stumbled out of her mouth. Dean smiled, but let her finish.

"It's cliché, but I don't think I can just have you as a distant casual friend. I couldn't handle it."

Dean took a step closer. "I don't want to be distant. This is the farthest I ever want to be from you. But…last time…."

Rory knew what he was talking about. The last time; Lindsay. Her name could suck the happiness out of her faster than a flash of lightning.

Lorelei grabbed some boxes, put them in her car, and drove away. She didn't like Logan at all. What his family had done to Rory was unforgivable, and Logan hadn't stopped it. If Rory got back in Yale, and got back with Dean, things would be perfect. Well, close.

"You're divorce with Lindsay is final, right?" Rory questioned Dean.

"Yes. We finalized it two months ago. I think she's in New York, with a friend."

"Okay. So what we're doing is perfect." She moved one step toward him, and kissed him gently.

The two were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't hear the Porshe drive up, and they didn't hear the black shoes walk up the steps toward the open door.

"Rory?"

She turned around to see Logan.


	5. Pick your Punches

"Rory, what the hell are you doing?

Rory quickly pulled away from Dean. "Logan, I –ah didn't know-you were coming." Rory stumbled, racing through her mind, trying to find an explanation.

"And who the hell are you?" Logan looked at Dean.

"Rory," Dean asked quietly "who's he?"

* * *

"Luke! My dearest!" Lorelei sang as she walked into the diner. Luke's head popped out from behind back. "What?" He cried. "I've got a group of six over there!" He pointed to a table where Kirk, LuLu, and four old women sat.

"I need coffee!" Lorelei begged as she looked at the odd party.

"Hi Kirk, What are you doing?" Lorelei asked.

"Oh. Hello Lorelei. This is our annual Crochet meeting. We discuss different patterns to crochet these, while enjoying a nice meal." He held up a large pink crochet cat. "It's a rather fun way to spend an hour or so. Would you like to join us?"

"You know what? I think I left my crochet stuff at home. I'll catch you at the next meeting."

Luke handed his fiancé the coffee cup. "What time will you be home from the inn?" He asked.

"Eh. I'm not sure. But I can guarantee it will be before the next Ice Age." She quickly kissed him and ran out the door. Luke groaned inwardly. He fell in love with a crazy woman. What was the marriage going to be like? Despite himself, he chuckled thinking of mornings in her house, her demanding coffee.

* * *

"Don't talk to her! I'm her boyfriend! Now who are you?"

Rory pointed at behind her. "This is Dean. Dean, this is Logan."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Dean." Logan spat sarcastically. "Rory, what exactly are you doing, making out with _him_?"

"I wasn't..I"

"What kind of a slut are you?" Logan's face was as red as a tomato. Rory looked like she had just been slapped.

"Hey!" Dean interrupted. "This is my doing! Don't yell at her! What kind of a boyfriend are you?

"Obviously, not a very good one." Logan said. He walked up to Dean and punched him.

* * *

**Oh, the drama! I just had to have them get into a fight. it's so typical of me. sorry if i didn't update quick enough. Reviews, always loved and appreciated. Whenever I post one chapter, I start on the next that very second, but slow it down, trying to figure out how best to string the plot together. Deal with me, I know I'm crazy.**

**Love, Katelin**


	6. Back in the Saddle Again

Things were finally in place for Lorelei. Her daughter was back at Yale. She was madly in love with her- well, whatever Luke was. Almost fiancé? She supposed so. She wanted to make it real, though. Not almost, not kind of. She wanted to be able to walk around with a wedding ring and point to Luke, and say, 'This is my fiancé.' Was it like this with Max? She couldn't remember, but she didn't think so. "This is my fiancé." She said to herself out loud, hands gripping the steering wheel.

Luke was sure he was doing the right thing. No second thoughts. He was always sure when it came to how he felt about Lorelei. He could see Kirk walking a dog outside. He sat behind the counter, thinking for a few seconds, before calling to Lane, "I'll be back in an hour!"

"Hey! Kirk!" Kirk slowly turned to see Luke chasing after him. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Kirk asked.

"Do you still sell rings?"

Dean quickly recovered from the punch, and sank his fist into Logan's stomach. Logan fell over, slowly getting up, and attempted to punch Dean again.

Funny, how Dean was always protecting her. This was the second fight he had gotten in for her. If that wasn't love, who knows what is.

"Guys, stop, please! My grandparents will hear you!" Rory pleaded. She attempted to step in between them, but jumped back when Logan flew across the room.

Dean pushed back his hair, and motioned towards the door. "She is the farthest thing from a slut. Get out."

Lorelei knew the suite so well. She could hear Paris arguing already, yelling at the guy on C-SPAN. Footsteps were pounding, meaning Janet was exercising. She knocked on the door. Tanya answered, with the same confused, innocent look on her face. She allowed passage.

"Oh, hello, Lorelei did Rory forget something?" Paris asked coolly.

Lorelei couldn't hide the smile. "No she didn't, actually. She's back."

"Back?" Tanya asked.

"She's back at Yale!" Lorelei cried. Janet stopped jump-roping. "Really?"

"Yes!"

"When is she back?" Paris was standing stock still, in disbelief.

"Tomorrow." Lorelei was already heading in Rory's room, dropping boxes.

"We're throwing a party." Janet and Paris actually agreed on this one.

Luke knew which one she would love. He knew her. Kirk had lay out all the rings on the diner tables. He knew which one he wanted immediately. Kirk told him it was a princess-cut. They set out a payment plan, and Luke was off upstairs. This needed to be planned out to perfection.

Logan had looked at Rory and her shocked face, then stumbled out, keeling over from the pain. She didn't think she would ever really see him again, and that was okay. She didn't love him. She never did.

Lorelei went with Janet, Tanya, and Paris to go get some party decorations. Paris drove like a crazy person. Hell, she was a crazy person. It was funny to look at the three suite-mates. They were so completely different, yet they all cared about Rory and it showed. They all chipped in, buying three big bags of party decorations.


End file.
